Humania: New Age Complete
by T-rexmadhouse
Summary: The complete story of Humania. Join Cody, Shannon, William, Adim, Chise, kristen and Kara as they venture to destroy the Black King. Who will live, who will die? Find out in this exciting adventure. Don't miss it!


Humania: New Age

Part 1

Early morning sunlight peeks through the leaves of Pinoak Forest. A lone figure lays in the uppermost branches of a spruce tree. Waking up he quickly decends and sets out to find some food. Happening upon a clearing, he sits down in wait. Soon a large doe strides into the grass. He unslings his bow and pulls the string back. An arrow forms in the bow. Whispering "Flightus Stratius," he releases the bow string. The arrow flies and strikes its mark. The doe drops to the ground and the boy drags it back to his make shift camp where he proceeds to skin and gut it. he takes the meat and places some in a pot. Walking over to a little pit filled with wood he sits down and places the pot on top of the wood. He points at the twigs and says "lightus Infernus," immediately flames crackle from the wood. Thus the boy proceeds to cook his breakfast. Soon he hears a voice behind him say "that smells delicious, do you mind if we have some?" Turning around he sees a group of three people in leather armor. "who are you?" he asks standing up. "We are rangers and bounty hunters," said a blonde haired girl. "why are you in this forest?" asked the boy. "we need you to take us to Drebel City, the Dradocs are moving from their old base to a new one, the elves said you could help us," said the blonde haird boy. "What are your names?" asked the boy. "I am Shannon, this is Adim and Chise, please will you take us?" she asked. "Yes, but follow all my orders," said the boy, "by the way i am Cody." Soon they were walking and they entered a clearing. "Dradoc Scout, get down," Cody hissed. Soon they were on the ground as a creature resembling a dragon and human strode by. It paused by Cody's head and Cody whispered "Hidus Foggius." Immediately a fog bank rolled in. The dradoc became afraid and ran off. "we travel in concelement now," said Cody, "lets move." Soon the fog lifted and they were standing on the shore of a lake with a elven woman standing by a boat. "Lady Mariana," said Cody with a bow. "Come you are wanted," replied Mariana. They rode the boat into the city and entered the castle. They approached the king. "Ah great warrior, welcome," said the king. "Greetings your higness, what has compelled you to call upon me? surely you know I no longer fight for the kingdom," said Cody. "You have helped my daughter in her quest," said the king. "Daughter?" asked Cody confused. He turned to Shannon and said, "You're his daughter? Why didn't you say anything?" "Because we didn't know how you would react," said Shannon. "Please, no qualls, eat, drink and be merry," said the king. "I stay one night then I leave," replied Cody. Shannon looked heartbroken. Up in a room Cody was polishing his bow. "What do I do?" Cody asked his bow, "oh, never mind." A knock came from the door. "who is it?" Cody asked. "Shannon, may i come in?" "Do I have a choice Princess?" he replied. "No." said Shannon opening the door. "So why didnt you tell us who you were?" asked Shannon. "I don't want anyone knowing about my past." said Cody. "You were a great friend and warrior," said Shannon, "don't you remember all the fun we had as kids?" "Of course, those were the greatest days, but my destiny was mor complicated than that," said Cody. "Your destiny was to marry me and be king like our fathers wanted," said Shannon. "I can't though, it's not what I wanted," said Cody. "So you don't care about me?" asked Shannon about to cry. "Of course I do," said Cody standing up to hold her face, "I always have, but i am no leader." "I see, so marrying me isn't worth ruling a Kingdom?" she asked. "I'm not sure what it is," said cody turning away. Soon Shannon relized he was silently crying. She turned him around to see tears on his face. "You do love me," she exclaimed. "Always," Cody whispered. Soon they were locked into a tight embrace and were kissing. Early the next morning Cody woke and started to pack his things. He started to sneak out of the castle when he heard a voice say "Where do you think you are going?" "Shannon," said Cody turning around , "This isn't my type of life." Just then a servant came in yelling "Dradoc attack!" Soon sounds of war could be heard. "We need Chise and Adim, oh I almost forgot this was yours," said Shannon handing him a long thinly wrapped parcel. Unraveling it he found a solid black sword. "Shifter," said Cody. He strappped the sword on his back and mounted a horse as did the others. Meanwhile on the battle field, the fight was going bad for the humans. The dradoc warriors were gaining the advantage. Soon the human warriors were forced to fall back to the city. "Seal the gates!" yelled the guards. Soon enough the gate was closed tight. Cody, Shannon, Adim, and Chise rode up. "What's going on here?" asked Shannon. "Princess the dradocs are to powerfull, we had no choice to fall back," said the guards. "Come on lets go talk to my father, see what he wants us to do," said Shannon. But, in the throne room the king was surveying the battle from a window. "The kingdom is about to fall, what should I do?" he asked. "I would suggest surrendering," said his advisor. "And let my people be killed? NO! I will not," said the king. Suddenly the advisor lunged at hi king knocking him down, he stood over the king and drew a daggar. "Fool, can't you see the time of humans is coming to an end?" said the advisor. "Humans will always prevail, so long as they have a leader," said the king. "What you mean your daughter? Well fortunately i have a spie umongst her group who has orders to kill her," said the advisor, "now die." The advisor stabbed the king in the chest as the door burst wide open. A fire ball flew into the advisor killing him. Shannon, Cody, Chise, and Adim ran to the king. "Father?" asked Shannon. "Run, Escape through the tunnels, the city will fall, you must come back to rebuild it," said the king. "Yes father," said Shannon, "but.." "They're coming," said Cody. Soon a group of Dradoc warriors entered the room. Drawing his sword he whispered, "Today I embrace my past." Cody rushed at the Dradocs. Raising his sword he lept into the air and landed in the middle of the creatures. He immediately started to hack and slash at any enemy that got in the path of his blade. "Go!" he yelled at the other three. "Not without you," said Shannon back. "Ugh, fine," said Cody turning and running back through the Dradocs. Shannon pushed a button on a statue and the throne slid away to reveal the entrance to a tunnel. The four piled in and began to run as the tunnel collapsed. Soon they came out into the woods. "Where are we?" asked Adim. "Moss City," replied Cody, "realm of the Huntresses." Suddenly an arrow whizzed by Cody's head and embedded itself into a tree. "They're here and they're angry," whispered Cody.

End of part 1

Part 2

"Dont shoot, we are friends," said Cody into the trees. "How do I know you arent lying?" replied a feminine voice. "I was taught to always offer a gift in exchange for someones trust, so i offer this, my life, if i prove to untrustworthy you may kill me," said Cody. "these words you say are meaningless," said the voice, "give me proof." "Fine, I suggest a blood oath," said Cody. "Very well," said the voice as a girl dressed in leather hunting clothes stepped out. She pulled a dagger from the sheath and sliced her hand. She held it out to Cody. Taking his dagger he did the same and grasped her hand and spoke the words "unbroking vowism strandis desimo." A faint glow seeped through the hands of the two. They broke away and the girl said, "I am Kristen, you are?" "I am Cody, these are my companions, Shannon, Adim, and Chise," said Cody. "What is your business here?" asked Kristen with a concerned look. "Dradoc forces destroyed Drebel City, we just barely escaped with our lives," said Shannon breaking away from her fear. She can't be much older than me so why was I afriad, although she was pretty good with that bow, better be careful around her. "Well, you had better come with me Kara probably would want to talk to you. Soon they had entered a village based in the trees. kristen led them up a set of stairs that wrapped around a tall oak tree. They entered a door and immideatly a voice said "Kristen, where in the name of Osharu have you been, I wake up this morning and your gone?" "Forgive me sister, but I was hunting, and i came across these people, thay say the big city was attacked by the dragon creatures," said Kristen. "So the smoke was from the city burning," said Kara, a kind of short girl with pigtails, "Hmm... warrior why is it that you look so familiar?" "Because it was you who found me and brought me to your family when I was wounded miss," said Cody with a smile. "So, the shaman was right, you would return," said Kara in thought, "Come we must speak with the shaman." Kara led them down the same stairs and to a small hut on the ground. Knocking on the door she said "Camosa, we have a special visitor." "Well come in then," said an old gruff voice. Entering Cody saw an old frail man sitting in the center of the floor. Falling to his knees Cody said "Old man of the seven sages, I ask you, what must be done to defeat this threat?" "To defeat the dradoc you must destroy the Blcak King, but you cannot do it alone, one more will join your ranks, one skilled in the magical arts also you will find a traitor in your midst, even though he doesnt know it yet," said the old man. "Thank you and if that is all," started Cody. "Not quite yet, Kara and Kristen are a part of this team, and one of you will die in the final fight, its fuzzy so i cant say who, but they will die defending the one they care about," said the old man as he closed his eyes. Cody soon realized that he was asleep so he left the house. "What did he say?" asked Chise. "He said to win we have to kill the Black King, who also happens to be the most powerfull sorcerer in the world, alzo Kristen abd Kara have to come with us, and we will be joned by a magic user, also supposedly we have a traitor, only they dont even realize they are one, so happy journey right?" said Cody. "Oh Cody, I wish you wouldnt be so sarcastic, this is no joking matter," said Shannon with a stern look. "anyways did he say anything else?" "No, Nothing," said Cody. The group decided to depart that very minute so they gathered there things and headed off. Cody started to think to himself I couldn't very well tell her that someone was going do die defending the person they care abour, only because it HAS to be me, no one else could possibly be in love in this group, and besides if i do die it will be with honor, defending the princess of this land. Soon they entered a clearing where the remnants of a fire was burning. They heard a voice from the trees say, "Halt, stay where you are, I have you in my sights, if you move i will send a firebolt at you." "You must be a mage, come down so we can talk, we are friends," said Cody. "Bah as if, you are probably those foul dragons who are wearing human skins as disguises," said the voice. Suddenly a group of about thirty Dradocs burst through the bushes. Drawing their weapons the group prepared for a fight. The dradocs saw them and immediately rushed with weapons held high. Cody was the first to move, he ducked under the swing of an oncoming dradoc and sliced at its legs chopping them off. Shannon used her twin daggars to intercept the attack of a dradocs scimitar and stabbed him in the neck, "No one tries to cut me up," she said and spat on the body. Soon they realized they werent the only ones fighting, Kristen, Kara, Chise, Adim, and even the mage were all on the ground fighting. "It seems I was wrong about you," said the mage over his shoulder as he used his staff to send a bolt of electricity at a group of dradocs. Soon the battle was over and the group was victorious. Walking over to the mage Cody said, "You are a fine warrior and a skilled magician," said Cody. "My name is William, and you are the key to me becoming an elder, great warrior of the ages," said William.

End of Part 2

Part 3

"I come from the island of Magi, each year about this time the king chooses a representative from one of the four outlying villages to go on a quest. If that representative completes the quest he is granted elder status," said William. "I'm going to wager a guess that you are the representative this year," said Cody. "Exactly, the mage of white tower told me that my quest was to aid you in defeating the Black King," said William, "So will you accept my services?" "Of course, now how about some dinner?" asked Cody. Soon they were gathered around a small campfire eating out of a big pot of stew. "I've told you my story what about all of yours?" asked William. "I am Kara of Moss City, my family has been the protectors of the forest since its first sprout, when I was ten I came across a boy wounded in the trees and I brought him to my father, the shaman said that he would return to the village and start a quest with me and my sister at his side along with others... I never believed it till now though," said Kara. "I am Kristen, sister of Kara, the same goes for me as far as the family but I on thee other hand was never told of the shaman's prophet," said Kristen. "I am Chise, I am the son of a lesser knight, I was recruited to fight for the kings army, then I heard word of the princess starting a bounty hunter's outfit and thought I might make a better living," said Chise. " I am Adim, I was a knight in the kings royal guard and when the princess approached me about bounty hunting I could not resist," said Adim. "I am Princess Shannon of Drebel City, I was trained to fight by one of the greatest swordsmen I have ever known, despite him being 10, we were the best of friends and eventually my father promised me to him, my father wanted him to be the next king, but while on a mission the boy dissapeared and wasnt heard from," said Shannon. "I am Cody, and that boy, the master swordsman the princess spoke of was me, my father was a close friend of the kings, at a young age my parents realized that I was an expert at handling a blade, I soon surpased any knight of any caliber and the king made me the leader of the army, soon I found out that the king was arranging mine and Shannon's marraige together, I was to go on one last mission though, our orders was to use info we recieved and enter a dradoc camp at night and destroy them before they could act," started Cody. The others realized that he was back at that night, "We found the camp and I gave the order to move in, we each took a tent and I immediately slashed the person sleepings throat, only thats exactly what they were, people, we found the wrong camp and I gave the order to attack, I tried to stop the rest but it was to late, I was horrified by what we had done, I ran off into the woods. For four days I wandered untill i came across an ice giant it attacked me and wounded me and then left me for dead, luckily the girl Kara found me and saved my life, then I left the village and stumbled upon the elves who taught me how use their magic, and ive lived in the forest ever since." "Cody, that wasnt your fault," said Shannon. "I should have checked the map," said Cody tears pouring down his face, " and the worst part was them trying to form one question, Why? And I couldnt tell them why." Cody got up and walked into the woods. "Wait. Cody come back," started Shannon. "Let him go, he'll come back," said Adim.

End of Part 3

Part 4

Cody wandered around for a while pondering why he ever got involved with the military, while walking he heard a voice behind him say "Walking away from your past wont solve anything, you know." Cody spun around to see an aged elf warrior leaning against a tall oak. "Ergath, wha, how did you find us?" asked Cody. "You are a human who can use elven magic, you have a... unique smell," said Ergath, "That night was no your fault, your intel was purposely sabotaged." "Wha, by who?" replied Cody. "The kings advisor, he wanted to ge rid of you because you are the only one who could stop his plans," said Ergath. "But why?" asked Cody confused. "The advisor made a pact with the Black King, he promised his full support of the Dradocs if he could rule Drebel City," replied Ergath, "He knew about your soon to be powers and decided to get you out of the way, but he wasnt counting on the huntress to save you, HE sent the ice giant after you." "That son-of-a..." started Cody. "Now now, a warrior never curses," said Ergath, "remember, we gave you your powers for a reason, use them for that." And with those last words Ergath dissapeared just as sudden as he arrived. _It wasn't my fault. This changes a lot of things. I have to tell the others. _Cody rushed back to camp as fast as he could. Bursting through the clearing the others stood up. "Is everything okay?" asked Shannon. "More than okay, I found out that, that night wasn't really my fault, the advisor to your father sabotaged my intel, he was siding with the Black King," said Cody, "Thats why he killed your father." "So what now?" asked William. "We take the fight to the Black King," said Cody. "Now thats the warrior fire that I missed," said Shannon. "We move in the morning," said Cody, everyone get some sleep." Soon the group was laying around passed out under the stars, Shannon lay awake pondering _I wonder if things will go back to the way they were before I found Cody in the forest, will he leave again or will he stay and marry me? Sometimes I wish I could tell what he was thinking. Oh well, thinking about it wont help any, better get some sleep. _Early the next morning the group set out towards the Dark Forest. "Okay guys, the Dark Forest is where the Black King lives, once we get in here we need to be carful," said Cody, "he will likely have spies througout the woods." "What happens when we see one,?" asked Chise. "We kill him," replied Shannon. After traveling throughout the day the group reached the edge of Dark Forest. "It'll be dark soon, we'll enter tommorrow," said Cody, "till then get some sleep." "Why don't we go in now?" asked Chise, "He won't be expecting us, we have the element of surprise. "The Black King is strongest at night," said William, "Cody's right, daytime is the best time to attack, he will be weaker." "Okay, good idea Cody," said Kara, "i'll take first watch." "Excellent Kara, I'll take second," said Kristen. "Good, everyone pulls an hour guard tonight," said Cody, "remember eyes and ears open, we may not be in the woods yet, but there will still be spies around." Soon everyone was asleep while Kara stood guard. One after the other, they switched. Shannon was on her guard when Cody appeared to relieve her. "Thanks," said Shannon, "So whats gonna happen after this is done?" "Dont know," said Cody as he sat down, "Hopefully we all survive this, hopefully, Oh tell the others to start getting ready please." "Okay, I will," said Shannon looking forlorn as she walked away. _He knows something and he isn't telling us. I don't like it, not one bit. _She woke everyone up and soon they were all gathered at the entrance to the woods. "Okay this is it guys, today we destroy the Black King," said Cody. Then they entered the woods.

End of part 4

Part 5

The forest was nearly pitch black, they could barely see. "Ugh, the tress are so thick I can hardly see my hand through the darkness, " said Chise. "Dont worry I got it covered," said Cody, "Lightus spherus." A ball of warm light cast a glow above the group. "Ahhhh... better, " said Shannon. "Okay, lets go," said Cody. They walked through the woods and all that could be heard was the sound of the birds and animals. "This place could drive you insane," said Adim. "Yes, quite literaly, they say that ghosts here control peoples minds, then after they are done having fun... they make you kill yourself," said Cody. "What? Seriously?" asked Adim. "Those are just the legends," said William, "the stories have never been verified, mainly because no one wants to come here, I can't belive I am here." "Soon, we should reach the castle," said Cody, "I hope everyone's ready for a fight." "To avenge my father, yes, I will fight to my last breath," said Shannon. "Hopefully it doesn't come to that though," said William. "Yes, hopefully," said Cody. _There he goes again. He definately isn't telling us something. We are gonna find out now. _"Okay, lets stop for a bit," said Shannon. "No we are almost there," said Cody. "We arent moving till you tell us us what you are hiding," said Shannon stopping. The others stopped also and looked at Cody. "Is she telling the truth?" asked Kara, "are you really not telling us something." "...Yes... I'm going to die today," said Cody looking down. "What? What makes you so sure?" asked Shannon. "The shaman, he said someone was going to die during the fight protecting the one they care about," said Cody. "So, your'e saying your gonna die protecting me?" asked Shannon. "Seems that way," said Cody. "No, I can't believe this," said Shannon outraged, "we are supposed to get married." "I wish we could," said Cody. "i know... huh... did you just say... you wish we could?" asked Shannon stunned. "Yes, I thought about it last night and i realized, I do want to... but we can't," said Cody, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys before." "Come on guys let's just go," said Willliam, "we're wasting time." The rest of the trip was spent in silence. Untill they saw the castle right in front of them. "How do we get in?" asked Kristen. "If I am correct, we can just walk in," said Cody, "because he already knows we are here." So they group walked into the castle to be greated by the sight of the Black King waiting for them. "Ahhh... I'm glad you made it, I was so worried I wouldn't get the pleasure of killing you," Said the Black King, "Thank you for bringing them here." "Who the hell are you talking to?" asked Shannon. "That would be me," said Chise with a grin, "it was to easy to fool you all, I had fun doing it." "Come stand by me son," said the Black King. "Yes father," said Chise. Just as he was passing Cody, Cody struck. He stabbed Chise in the heart with his dagger. As Chise died Cody said, "You never betray anyone, for Shannons father, and mine, go... to... hell." With that Chise fell to the ground dead. "Next is your turn creep," said Shannon. Then they rushed. William reached the Black King first but was blasted by a burst of shadow. He flew back and hit the concrete wall and slumped to the floor unconsious. Shannon reached him next but was grabbed by the throat and lifted into the air, "So, the beautiful princess of Drebel City fancies herself a warrior, how cute," said the Black King. Rasing his sword he prepared to strike, but as he swung Adim stepped into the path of the blade and was hit as the Black King dropped Shannon. Rolling away Shannon watched as Adim fell to the floor. A pool of blood forming by his chest. She tried to move but couldnt. "So warrior boy, It's just you and me know," said the Black King with a chuckle. "No, its just me," said Cody with a fierce look in his eyes. He jumped towards the Black King and swung his sword Shifter. But it was blocked before he could make contact. Soon sparks were flying as swords made contact one after the other, the Black King seemed to be gaining the upperhand, then he struck Cody's arm with the flat of his blade. "AHH," yelled Cody his arm going numb as he dropped the sword. "Now to finish this," said the Black King raising his sword above his head. "NO!," yelled Cody unleashing a burst of white light. The Black King was sent flying as Cody stood up and grabbed his sword. Walking over as the Black King stood up. Cody struck again and again, and with each strike he said word after word, "I... wont... die...TODAY!." and with the final yell Cody knocked the sword from the Black Kings hand and at the same time sliced across the chest of the man who caused so much pain in so many peoples life. Through the tears in his eyes he watched the Black King take his final breath then... the Black King was no more. Walking over to Shannon he picked her up and said, "It's finally over, lets go home." Soon the group was gathered at the door of the castle, William, Shannon, Cody, Kara, Kristen, and the body of Adim. "So the shaman meant Adim, he cared about you Shannon, not love, but care," said Cody, "Thank you Adim, may you find solace in your after life." So the group buried Adim by the castle and erected a monument to him.

End

Epilouge

_They say heroes die but legends live forever. Well we may be heroes, but we will never become legends. Its hard to say what would have happened had I been the one to die, maybe the Black King would have won and ruled the world, but the fact remains that Adim, the one who sacrificed his life for us, is the real hero. To bad he will never be remembered. After the fight, me and Shannon did marry. We rebuilt Drebel City in honor of Adim and the King. The Dradocs were eradicated. William became an elder, and now he has his own castle where he teaches students about magic. Kara and Kristen, well they went back to Moss City where they were hailed as heroes. They taught the new generations about honor and discipline. Adims body still resides in Dark Forest, The monument is still there. The plauqe on it reads. In times of need, warriors of skill should sacrifice themselves, in battle, to defend the race of humans, and the future. This is a new age. A new age for Humans. Humania : New Age._


End file.
